


Pitch Drabble No. 1

by lerayon



Category: Pitch (TV 2016)
Genre: Bawson - Freeform, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 00:15:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8919070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lerayon/pseuds/lerayon
Summary: Mike Lawson's hands





	

_Big meaty paws_ ~~~~ ~~~~, was how Ginny sometimes thought of Mike’s hands. This usually came as a fleeting grumble in the too early morning when she lay trapped in his embrace - one hand nearly spanning her waist or chest; heavy, hot, and unyielding to her struggle to slip away, undetected, to the bathroom.

Most of the time, however, she was by turns reassured, enraptured, or awed by their strength and dexterity; and something else that came close to grace.

Crouched behind home plate, Mike’s hands were sharp and deliberate. His long right fingers giving silent voice to the connection that thrummed between them across more than 60 feet of grass and dirt.

On her body, those same hands were soft and rough, teasing and insistent; blazing a fire of sweet torture from Ginny’s head to her toes; leaving her limbs slack and her voice raw.

Sitting beside her in a hospital bed, Mike’s hands held their future, and trembled as he reached to lightly trace a tiny bow-shaped mouth he swore was Ginny’s.

 _Big meaty paws,_ she thought, drifting to sleep. _Safest place in the world_.


End file.
